<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stripped situation by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773416">Stripped situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuubi form leaves Naruto naked. A situation that both Naruto and Kakashi are going to have to deal with from now on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stripped situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiraiya sensed warned them all but still seeing was still a part of believing. Kakashi had seen hints of the Kyuubi breaking free but this was the first time that he had seen such a thing envelop Naruto. He had thought he was prepared but he was going to say that maybe the Sandaime and Tsunade-sama had over estimated his ability to control that.</p><p>What a fierce beast. What a strong thirst for blood that he could feel. That it was contained in Naruto at all for any period of time was an honest shock to Kakashi. He wouldn’t have thought that anything this deadly could be contained in Naruto. The way it synced with Naruto’s anger and fears.</p><p>For the next few years as Naruto learned to master the Kyuubi and its chakra. The next few years were going to be tough on them all. Kakashi didn’t mind the upcoming fight. It was naïve to assume that training would be easy or that Naruto was going to be easy.</p><p>Still he was rather thankful right now that Sakura and Sasuke were with the client a good distance away while he and Naruto took on the main villain because- this was something that Kakashi was not too certain how to explain to them without breaking… multiple rules.</p><p>The villain flinched and reached back as if something would save him and Naruto growled. Kakashi glanced around them because in a valley like this. There wasn’t that much of an escape for anyone. The villain whimpered as Naruto went on all fours. the growling got even louder.</p><p>Kakashi didn’t blame him for being afraid. Being afraid was common sense. Being faced with something that large and that deadly all one could normally do was whimper and scream if they were normal. They had just witnessed a young boy scream as his skin melted off and he became this one tailed beast.</p><p>Kakashi just knew that this might be a scene that most of them might just have to get used to. There had been little warning and when he thought about it he didn’t even know how he could have prevented any of it. It wasn’t a case of Naruto’s emotions slowly overwhelming him and transforming.</p><p>There had been pain, anger and fear before the Kyuubi roared out and Naruto had transformed. No time to call out as caution. No time to try and diffuse the situation. Naruto’s tail swished and the energy from that made the grass in the valley that they hadn’t ruined bow from the strain.</p><p>Kakashi was going to have to increase his training when he got back to Konoha. No taking it easy. Naruto’s clawed hands reached for the villain and reports flashed through Kakashi’s mind before Naruto picked up the villain and threw him into a rock. He smashed through it and without even having to look Kakashi knew that the man was unconscious. Broken bones most certainly. He went back first so injured spine if he was lucky.</p><p>Naruto’s roar shook the valley before there was a pulse from his stomach. Kakashi moved towards Naruto carefully before he felt a surge of relief. Spreading from the seal on Naruto’s stomach he could see human skin again. From the seal it slowly spread and everything retreated. The ears, the tail until Naruto stood unsteadily a few feet away with his hand over his seal. “Kakashi…sensei.” He whispered. “I won.”</p><p>“Yes.” Kakashi reached for Naruto and let the boy slump onto him. “You certainly did. Congratulations Naruto. You beat him.” With plenty of help from the Kyuubi that had now retreated. When they got back to Konoha he was going to have to get Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama look over the boy and the seal. “Hm…” He cradled Naruto as he allowed his knees to touch the ground. “Naruto… do you know you’re completely naked?” Naruto’s eyes flew open in surprise as they both looked down at him. “This… is going to be a problem huh.” He sighed as Naruto squawked.</p><p>X</p><p>“Oh my god.” Naruto gathered his sensei’s jacket around himself as he sat on the ground. the moment that he could Kakashi-sensei had wrapped Naruto up in his Jounin jacket. To think this was the first time Naruto would get to wear such a thing. It smelt like him and it was warm. “Sensei, what am I going to do?” Stupid chakra and more importantly stupid fox. “Is this- am I going to be naked every time I lose control?”</p><p>How was he supposed to control that? The stupid Ero-sennin had a lot to say to him about all sorts of things but he couldn’t help Naruto with vital information? See if Naruto let him see the sexy jutsu for free again. This would have been nice to know. He was horrified.</p><p>“I’m not too certain.” Kakashi-sensei glanced around for a few moments before he glanced down at Naruto. “The jacket covers most of your modesty but you can’t walk back to the inn like that. You have replacement clothes right?”</p><p>“Not a vest.” Naruto admitted. “Sensei… I can’t just sit here can you get one your summons to go to the inn really quick? Before Sakura-chan and Sasuke see me like this? They’ll come looking for us.”</p><p>“Even Pakkun wouldn’t make it here before they do.” Kakashi-sensei mused before he gave a low laugh. “Well this is earlier than I planned but keep this part a secret for a while okay?” Before Naruto got to ask what his sensei was talking about the man stripped off his shirt. “Okay. Out of the jacket and put this on.” Naruto followed the instructions as he gaped at Kakashi-sensei’s face. “Good it covers down to your legs. Not the best but it will do for now.”</p><p>“Sensei.” Naruto whispered. “Your… your face.”</p><p>“Hm?” Kakashi-sensei slipped into the Jounin jacket before he pulled a mask out of the pockets. “Don’t worry I have another mask.” He slipped it around his neck before he paused and leaned over Naruto. “Or do you mean… you didn’t think sensei was a handsome guy. Hm?” Naruto flushed as his sensei laughed. “Don’t worry about it too much but keep it a secret okay?” The kiss to his cheek made him flush harder as his sensei ruffled his hair. “Now. Containment and regrouping. I don’t think you’ll get cold in that but best not test fate.”</p><p>His sensei… was hot. Naruto tugged at the hem of the shirt as he followed his sensei in dragging the villain with them. After the quick medical aid for everyone. He had to walk behind the villain and Kakashi-sensei while angling himself as the man’s face kept flashing in his mind. His cheek was still warm too. This was going to be rough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A mutual's idea has just made me fall so hard for this HC lmao. Kyuubi form and when he goes back. Buck naked infront of everyone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>